AUM 05: Of Nightmares and Fantasies Come True
by Demonwing12846
Summary: The Fifth Installment - Jounouchi discovers that Kaiba has developed a crush on him, and becomes confused about it. Not only that, but he has some personal problems that may destroy his very soul. Will someone be able to help him, before its too late?


**Author:** Demonwing ©  
**Date:** 01-10-2003 ; 09-11-2007 (Re-Written)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine!! Bwahahaha!!  
**Warnings:** Male-Slash, Femme-Slash, Het, Profanity, Angst, Romance, Spoilers, Bastardization, Non-Con (Inc., Shota).  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
**Pairings:** Kaiba Seto x Jounouchi Katsuya , Various Others.  
**Type:** Arc Five of Series  
**Rating:** Adult  
**OCs:** Various supportive characters hired by the Kaibas, and villains.  
**Summary:** Waking from a dream of a long suppressed crush, Jounouchi decides to seek out his friends in hopes of shaking it off. However, when a certain person seeks his audience, he may find it harder than he naturally anticipated.  
**Beta/Editor:** Kat B. Coll  
**Words:** 3,005

An Unexpected Match 05  
Of Nightmares and Fantasies Come True

Chapter 01: An Invitation

_He ran as fast as he could, hoping to get as far away as possible from the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons that were chasing and breathing down his neck. Spying a rock formation ahead, the blond made a break for it. The pounding of huge clawed feet behind him made his body shake, and the air in his lungs vibrate erratically from fear. Just a little farther Coming upon the mountain side, Jou hurriedly rounded the corner. Bending over, he tried to catch his breath, believing that he had finally evaded the menacing creatures._

_That was, until he felt the hot, stinking breath of the dragons waft across the back of his neck._

_The blond quickly stood up, engaging in a mad dash, once again. He searched for any signs of some place, any place where he would be safe. The thunderous pounding and roars serving to remind him of his fate, if he were to stop for even the smallest of seconds. However, there was nothing ahead. All he could see were a bunch of trees, which the dragons mercilessly trampled, and open fields. Even more nervous now, Jounouchi slipped, tripping over his feet in the process to come landing forward with a crash. Digging his fingers in the soft earth beneath him, the blond lifted himself up, gripping the side of his head as he done so. Man thats smarts. A sudden chill ran down his spine. Out of instinct, Jounouchi looked back, only then remembering why he was running so hard in the first place._

_One of the dragons, now nose to nose with him, gave a distinctive grunt, causing the blonds hair to blow all over the place. It then opened its jaws, letting out a rather robust, taunting roar, shaking the very soul of its victim._

_A quick, scattered crab-walk backwards and Jounouchi once again scrambled to his feet, ready to try and escape his infernal nightmare one last time then immediately froze in his tracks. Right in front of him was the one Man responsible for this whole mess. Ironically enough, he was also the only Man who could stop the madness as well._

_Jounouchi looked up at the other male in front of him. He was a good head, if not two, taller than the blond. However, that didnt phase the teen one bit. Instead, he looked right into the Mans piercing blue eyes, and did the one thing he swore hed never do. He fell to his knees in complete submission. "Kaiba!" The distraught boy begged. "Please, call off your dragons! Ill do any"_

_"Shut up, you fool!" The young billionaire interrupted, not giving the boy in front of him a chance to even finish his plea. "Youre nothing more than a scared little dog! You know that!" Kaiba stared down the boy in front of him, a complete look of sadistic gratification upon his upturned face. "You deserve to be punished for your insolence." Reaching forward, the brunet gripped the irate teens chin, lifting it so that he could meet those fierce amber eyes with his own. "You should learn to be a good boy, and obey your Master." The last bit was nearly purred, gaining the exact affect the dominant business side of him yearned for._

_What is this bastards problem? Who the hell does he think hes calling a damn dog?_

_Kaiba saw the complete annoyance in the blonds eyes. The infuriated passion that burned behind the Amber jewels every time that he managed to become angry Just as the boy opened his mouth, gearing for what would no doubt be a rather fiery comeback, Kaiba began to speak again. "Just look at yourself! Your tails between your legs!"_

_Only then, did Jounouchi decide to do as he was told. The blond gazed at himself, and noticed with undiluted horror, that he appeared exactly as Kaiba said: just like a dog! White fur littered with golden-brown spots covered his body, two long ears adorned the side of his head, and looking down, his worst fears were confirmed. Yup there definitely was a tail between his legs - not the one he would have preferred, mind you - and he held it tightly between his paws?_

_That was when the blond decided that NOW would be as good of a time as any to scream._

Jounouchi awoke with a start. It was that damn nightmare again! The very same one that hed been having ever since his first duel with Kaiba, in Duelist Kingdom. Raising his hand, he brushed his fingers through his sweat-soaked bangs. He could still hear it. That damned Bastards sadistic laughter would ring in his ears long after the nightmare ended. Every time! Rubbing his face with his palms, the blond sighed.

The tournaments had been over for ages now. Yugi had beaten Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, earning the release of Grandpas, Mokubas and Kaibas souls from those freaky cards of his. Not only that, but Yugi was also kind enough to give the prize money, as promised, for his sisters eye surgery. Their hope was that she would regain her eyesight completely. Thankfully, she did, and Jou no longer had to worry about her never being able to see again.

Then there was all that bull that took place, between Battle City and the KC Grand Prix The blond shook his head. He didnt even want to think about those times. Though he did have to admit, knowing Yugi, and getting involved in his adventures, never ceased to bore the blond one bit.

So, everybody was happy now right?

Then why am I still having these fucking nightmares? The blond wondered in exasperation. Tossing his blankets aside, Jounouchi got up from Hondas couch, where hed been sleeping since last night. He was staying over at his friends apartment for the weekend, as he always did. Looking around, he noticed that the place was empty, which meant that Honda had probably gone over to Yugis already. It was just like the jerk to not wait for him to wake up first. Stretching, the blond walked towards the bathroom. First, hed get dressed. Then hed head over to Grandpas shop. His friends would most likely be there, since it was Saturday.

Jounouchi was so engrossed in his thoughts over his nightmares that he had failed to notice the very familiar black limousine sitting across from the Kame Game Shop. Even the signature license plate labeled KAIBACO, had escaped the preoccupied blonds attention.

"Sir? Would you like me to go in with you to retrieve the young man?" The driver asked, as he eyed the blond in his side mirror. The teen looked like hed put up a bit of a fight if he had to.

"No, Jeeves. I can handle this well on my own." The boy had been sitting there patiently, waiting for the exact moment when Jou would arrive. "Besides, Taylon and Katana are quite competent enough." That said, the youth stepped out of the car with his two bodyguards and headed for the shop his target had just entered.

The bell to the Kame Game Shop rang out as Jounouchi entered the store. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that not only were Yugi, Grandpa and Honda present, but Anzu and Bakura were there as well. That didnt bother the teen one bit. However, what did disturb him was the fact that Yugi and Bakura were playing a round of Duel Monsters. Jous amber eyes immediately began to narrow. "Oh for the When will that damn game cease to exist! Havent you all had enough already!" He threw his hands up in the air. Normally, the obscenely competitive side of him didnt mind playing a round or two of the game with anyone who was up to the challenge; but after his current bought of reoccurring, nightmarish Hell, Jounouchi was more than just a little irritated.

Yugi jumped a bit, startled by the blonds expletive. He had been debating his next move, and had been completely unaware of Jous arrival. Taking a moment to gaze at his friend, he was just about to voice his concern, and ask what was wrong, when another chime of the doors bell interrupted his train of thought.

In walked Mokuba, with two people whom everyone in the room had automatically assumed were his guards. The first, was a beautiful Asian woman, with long, chocolate-colored hair, pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. The man, also Asian and good looking, had shoulder-length jet-black hair that hung loosely about him, and was very well built. Both individuals were in black suits with ties, and had a pair of shades that covered their eyes from the view of observers. They also wore holsters, which no doubt carried one fully loaded guns, barely visible beneath their open jackets, but intimidating nonetheless.

Everyone was more than a little uncomfortable with their presence, but said nothing to give attention to that fact. After all, this was the normal standard when it came to either of the Kaiba Brothers.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was nervous enough; having been sent on an assignment by his brother, that had been labeled important no less. The looks of confusion that he was receiving from everyone werent helping. Still, he glanced around for the one person that he was sent to retrieve.

To his right was a table set up next to the wall, where Yugi and Bakura were playing Duel Monsters. Honda and Anzu were standing next to them, observing the game. Directly in front of him was Yugis Grandpa, sitting behind the display case with a newspaper in hand. And to his left, there was Jounouchi; the very person that he was sent to retrieve. The blond was currently leaning against the wall, with his right foot propped up, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mokuba, can we help you with something?" Yugi asked the boy, politely. There was more than a short period of silence when the boy first entered the store, and the tension seemed to grow thicker by the moment.

Jous golden-brown eyes were trained on Mokuba, who was now shifting from foot-to-foot. "Hey, Mokuba." He nodded his head towards the raven-haired boy, as a short greeting. Then he raised one brow, and pointed to the two guards, who were positioned on each side of him. "Who are the suits?" Jou had seen that the young Kaiba was nervous, and he wanted to ease some of the anxiety in the room, if even by a fraction.

The younger boy smiled at the jab, and relaxed immediately. "This is Katana," he said, pointing to the woman on his right, who nodded and smiled politely at the blond. She didnt say anything, but she realized what Jou was trying to do, and she instantly took a liking to him for it. Then, Mokuba pointed to the man on his left. "And this, is Taylon." The guard merely grunted in reply, earning a sarcastic snicker in return, from his partner.

Bakura tried to suppress the chuckle that bubbled up behind his hand. He didnt want to seem rude, but the interaction between Jous playful wit, and the two guards, was simply too amusing to the white-haired boy.

Mokuba, on the other hand, got so caught up in the antics himself that he almost forgot why he had come in the first place. Then he remembered that his big brother sent him there on a mission. "Jounouchi," he looked straight at the blond, giving him his undivided attention as he spoke. The youth wasnt trying to be rude to everyone else, but this message was of great importance. "I was sent to inform you that my brother requests a meeting with you in his office."

"What the hell does your brother want with me, Mokuba?" The blond asked, confusion clearly encompassing his features. His face became pale with the prospect of meeting Kaiba again, after all this time, and all that they had been through with the young billionaire.

"I dont know, I was just sent to invite you," Mokuba claimed rather annoyed. He wasnt bothered by the blonds outburst. After all, Mokuba knew well of the animosity between the two in the past. However, he certainly didnt have the answers the older teen would be looking for, and was just as puzzled over the matter as he was.

"And if I refuse?" Jounouchi challenged.

"Thats, what were here for," the male guard answered, gruffly.

"Dont go joking around, Taylon. You might scare the boy," Katana spoke, in a voice that sounded strangely like a purr.

"What the hell makes you think Im scared of either of you?" The blond yelled.

"Hn Hes just as cute when hes angry," Katana cooed.

Jounouchis face had turned an interesting shade of pink. Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter behind their hands, even Grandpa and Taylon, who were snickering. However, it was the outright burst of boisterous laughter that made Jounouchi glare at Bakura, his face turning redder by the moment.

Yugi started to feel bad for Jou. So he decided to try and save the blond some of the embarrassment of the situation by intervening, and diverting everyones attention. "Jou, maybe you should go. Do you want us to go with you?"

"Yeah! Well cover your back man!" Honda claimed in an all business tone.

"Neah, guys. I have to do this one on my own. Got to fight your demons sometime, right?" Jou sighed in defeat. In a way, the blond wanted his friends to accompany him. In another, his pride refused to let him portray a coward. And yet, in an ironic, masochistic sort of way, Jounouchi couldnt wait to see how it all played out. What exactly did Kaiba want with him? Sighing once more, Jounouchi motioned for Mokuba to lead the way, following him on out the door of the shop, and on over to the waiting limo.

At first, all the blond could do was stand there and stare at the car in front of him, stunned. He had seen the damn thing many times before, but being this close to it, and getting into it, was totally different. He heard Mokuba giggle beside him, and instantly snapped back into reality. Once all four of them were inside and on their way though, Jounouchi started to lose all of his bravado and truly get nervous.

"If its of any consolation, my brother has no ill intentions towards you, Jou." Mokuba decided that he should try and ease the blonds uneasiness.

"Thank you, Mokuba," the blond spoke softly, his head pressed against the window. "I would like to believe you. I really would. But knowing how much your brother hates me, I cant see him wanting to sit down and have a conversation over tea with me." Okay, so he was laying the sarcasm on rather thickly, but the teen really couldnt fathom why Kaiba wanted to see him in the first place. Though I dont know why Seto hates me so much. With that said, and Mokubas big, innocent, Prussian blue eyes trained on his form, Jounouchi went back to his previous activity of staring out the window.

"I dont know guys. I still say that we should follow Jou. Who knows what Kaiba has in store for him," Honda said, worry laced in his voice.

"I agree," Anzu stated. She had been quiet until now, but she was gaining a rather uneasy feeling over the whole ordeal. "Kaiba has always been rather mean towards Jounouchi. This meeting cant be good."

"Hey guys? Arent you jumping to conclusions? I mean, what if all Kaiba has planned is to apologize to Jounouchi or something?" Bakura asked. Now every head was turned towards him, with all eyes on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Bakura, do you know something that we dont?" Honda asked, warily.

"Huh? I do have one theory," the white-haired boy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "however, I dont know if it is accurate. So Id uh rather not say until I have all of the facts. If you dont mind."

"Maybe we should follow, just in case," Yugi interjected. "Grandpa, well meet you back home." With that, everyone took off out the shop, heading towards Kaiba Corp.

All of a sudden the car stopped, and the blond was startled to discover that they had already arrived. He then proceeded to get out of the car and follow young Mokuba into the building.

After they went in through the front doors, they headed to the elevator straight ahead, passing the Guards Desk on the left. As they were heading up to the floor that would ultimately lead to Kaibas office, Jounouchi wondered for the first time why Kaiba wouldnt just have looked for him at Grandpas shop if all he wanted to do was talk. After all, thats where he usually was.

The elevator came to a stop, and both boys and guards stepped out of the cart. They then headed towards Kaibas office, which was at the end of the hallway. When they came to the door that would lead to what Jounouchi figured to be his doom, Mokuba motioned for him to wait outside the door for a moment. Naturally, the blond chose to stand against the wall, much like he had at Grandpas store.

Kaibas secretary just looked at the boy in his light blue jeans, green t-shirt and black sneakers. He looked out of place, but she knew better than to question, since hed come in with the Vice President. Instead, she began to chat with Katana, who sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed. Taylon, meanwhile, stood off to the right of the office doors with his arms crossed.

Now all the blond could do was wait.

The End

Copyright © Demonwing


End file.
